Your Neck! (Because Of Hormone)
by naranari part II
Summary: Jimin belum pernah merasa sebergairah ini hanya karena leher putih seorang pria manis. Bts fanfict. Jimin-Yoongi. Yoonmin/Minyoon. Oneshot


**YOUR NECK! (BECAUSE OF HORMONE)**

**.**

**.**

PARK JIMIN and MIN YOONGI

Romance. Boys love. Mature content. Oneshot. M rated. Implicit.

**Under 18 arent'n allowed!**

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin tidak pernah merasa sebergairah ini hanya dengan melihat leher putih seorang lelaki manis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pertengahan bulan juli adalah hal yang paling dibenci Jimin. Pasalnya saat itu matahari tepat berada diatas kepala; panas menyengat. Walaupun pada musim panas Jimin bisa saja berlibur lebih panjang dari pada musim-musim lainnya, tapi tetap saja. Yang namanya panas ya panas.

Jimin tidak suka musim panas karena sinarnya akan terasa menyengat jika terkena kulit. Belum lagi keringat yang keluar semakin banyak dan membuat bajunya lepek dan basah, juga Jimin akan merasa lengket. Ugh, Jimin benar-benar tidak suka. Lupakan liburan, berjemur dipantai dan meminum es krim.

Tapi, musim panas kali ini terasa berbeda. Bukan karena sinar matahari yang tidak membakar kulit. Tapi leher seseoranglah yang membakarnya. Seorang pria. Seorang pria manis yang sedang duduk disudut kafe dekat jendela, yang sedang meminum jus jeruknya.

Jimin sudah menjadi pelanggan tetap kafe ini sejak empat hari yang lalu. Saat dirinya tidak sengaja melihat seorang pria manis sedang duduk sendirian. Awalnya tidak ada yang begitu berbeda dari pria lainnya, tapi ketika pria itu meminum jus jeruknya, barulah Jimin merasakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seakan membakar dirinya ditengah musim panas.

Leher putih pria manis itu.

Jimin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Leher itu, leher yang sama seperti empat hari yang lalu. Leher yang sama yang begitu menggoda imannya sejak empat hari yang lalu. Jimin belum pernah merasa sebergairah ini hanya karena melihat leher seorang pria!

Lihat bagaimana leher itu menggoda Jimin. Saat air masuk kedalamnya, ia (_adam's apple_) bergerak naik turun. Dan Jimin merasa darahnya ikut naik turun. Saat kepala pria itu miring kekiri, leher itu sedikit memanjang, memperlihatkan urat-uratnya yang dipenglihatan Jimin terlihat begitu seksi.

Seolah leher itu menantang Jimin untuk mendekat, mengendus lalu menciumnya. Tuhan! Jimin merasa _keras_ saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah luar jendela pada seorang pria yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Ia bingung dengan pria itu, sejak empat hari yang lalu Yoongi selalu menemukannya ditempat yang sama. Dia hanya duduk, tidak memesan makanan, dan yang membuat Yoongi bingung (sekaligus takut) adalah pria itu selalu memperhatikannya. Selalu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, Yoongi lama-lama risih juga dipandang begitu intens oleh pria asing itu.

Yang Yoongi takutkan, bagaimana jika pria itu adalah seorang maniak! Dari ciri-ciri dan sikapnya terlihat jelas sekali bukan? Pria itu selalu memperhatikannya, tidak pernah melepas pandang darinya. Dan setelah empat hari itu Yoongi jadi tahu apa yang pria asing itu perhatikan dari dirinya.

Leher. Pria asing itu memperhatikan lehernya.

Setiap pulang dari kafe Yoongi segera kekamar mandi dan bercermin. Mungkin ada yang salah dengan lehernya hingga pria asing dikafe itu sangat memperhatikannya. Tapi Yoongi tidak menemukan hal-hal aneh ataupun sesuatu yang salah pada lehernya. Lantas apa maksud pria itu?

Apa jangan-jangan pria itu menginginkan lehernya?

"Ibu, selamaatkan leherku!"

.

.

.

.

Dihari ketujuh Jimin masih melaksanakan hobi barunya; memperhatikan lelaki manis disudut ruangan, tapi pria manis itu belum datang. Biasanya ia yang sudah duduk manis ditempatnya sebelum Jimin datang. Mungkin telat, Jimin mengedikkan bahunya. Seorang pelayan wanita datang membawa daftar menu.

"Kau ingin memesan yang sama?" wanita itu berkata dengan nada yang ceria, Jimin mengangguk. Setelah mencatat pesanan pelayan wanita itu tidak segera pergi, melainkan melihat kearah yang sama yang sedang Jimin lihat. Setelahnya ia tersenyum,

"Kau pasti sedang menunggu Yoongi oppa ya."

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya, "Yoongi…oppa?"

Pelayan wanita itu tersenyum senang dan menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat, Jimin jadi _ngeri_ membayangkan leher wanita itu akan patah jika ia sesemangat ini. Ngomong-ngomong soal leher, Jimin masih menunggu kehadiran siapa tadi namanya? Yoongi?

"Iya! Pria yang duduk disudut sana kan, yang selalu kau perhatikan. Namanya Min Yoongi."

Oh, jadi namanya Min Yoongi. Manis sekali!

Jimin tersenyum malu. Jadi selama ini ia begitu terang-terangan memperhatikan Yoongi, sampai-sampai pelayan wanita ini tahu kebiasaannya.

"Kalau hari minggu Yoongi oppa akan datang telat. Ia harus mengurusi _kekasihnya_ dulu."

Senyum Jimin memudar, kekasih? Yoongi yang selama ini dikaguminya sudah punya kekasih?! What the….

Pelayan wanita itu menutup mulutnya setelah melihat air muka Jimin yang berubah menjadi sendu. "Ah, apa aku mengatakan sesuatu yang salah tadi?" Jimin menggeleng, berusaha terlihat biasa saja.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Jadi Yoongi sudah punya kekasih ya?" Jimin bisa mendengar nada kecewa dari suaranya sendiri. Pelayan wanita itu mengulum senyumnya lalu mengambil daftar menu yang berada diatas meja.

" Kalau soal itu kau bisa tanya langsung dengan Yoongi oppa. Tenang saja, dia itu pria yang baik kok."

Setelah mengatakan itu si pelayan wanita segera beranjak dari tempat Jimin. Tapi ia berbalik lagi dan berkata pada Jimin dengan agak keras, "Semoga kau berhasil. _Fighting!_"

Jimin hanya bisa melongo melihat kelakuan pelayan tadi yang dengan semangat mengacungkan kepalannya diudara. Seolah sedang menyemangati Jimin yang akan bertanding.

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menyebrang jalan dengan terburu-buru, langit tampak mendung dan ia takut jika tidak cepat maka ia akan kehujanan. Pintu kafe berdenting ketika Yoongi membukanya. Ia menghampiri meja pesanan dan menaruh tas yang ia bawa.

"Tolong pesankan aku yang seperti biasa ya." Yoongi tidak menatap pelayan yang didepannya saat memesan karena ia yakin pelayan itu pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan ia pesan.

"Yoongi oppa!" Yoongi mendongak ketika mendengar namanya diteriaki dengan sangat nyaring oleh seorang gadis didepannya, gadis yang sama yang bersama Jimin tadi. "Oh, Hana, apa kabar?"

Hana mendekat ke Yoongi dan sedikit membungkuk, "Aku baik. Tumben oppa telat. Apa kekasih oppa susah dimandikan lagi?" Hana terkikik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kanannya.

"Ya. Kau tahu benar si Doggy. Dia takut air." Yoongi tersenyum manis mengingat momennya bersama anjing kesayangannya yang susah sekali jika ingin dimandikan. Tak lama pesanan Yoongi sudah jadi. Yoongi membereskan barang-barang yang sempat ia keluarkan dari tasnya tadi. Hana masih berdiri disamping Yoongi, tiba-tiba teringat pada pemuda yang sedang menunggu pemuda didepannya.

"Oya oppa, ada yang sedang menunggumu."

Yoongi menyerngit, "Menungguku? Siapa?"

Hana menepuk keningnya sendiri, ia lupa menanyakan nama pemuda tadi. "Aku lupa tanya namanya oppa. Tapi ia memiliki badan kecil dengan mata yang lucu. Dia yang selalu duduk dimeja nomor tiga." Hana menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Meja nomor tiga itu tidak jauh dari meja yang biasa Yoongi tempati, kemudian sosok seorang pria yang terus memperhatikannya selama seminggu ini berkelebat dalam pikirannya. Apa jangan-jangan dia orangnya…

"Tadi kau bilang badannya kecil dengan mata yang lucu?"

"Yap!"

Yoongi mengulas senyum lagi, kalau memang pemuda yang menunggunya sama dengan pemuda yang selama ini memperhatikannya, maka Yoongi akan segera melaksanakan rencananya.

"Baiklah Hana, terima kasih infonya."

Hana tersenyum senang, "Sama-sama oppa."

Setelah itu Yoongi langsung menuju meja favoritnya yang berada disudut dekat jendela. Ketika matanya mengitari ruangan ia tidak menemukan seseorang yang duduk dimeja nomor tiga itu. tapi Yoongi menemukan segelas jus jeruk yang es batunya mulai mencair.

"Mencariku?"

Yoongi berjengit kaget mendengar suara dibelakangnya, ia tidak jadi duduk dan malah menengok ke belakang. Mata Yoongi membulat besar dan jika Yoongi terus seperti itu maka bola matanya akan keluar. Seorang pria yang selama ini memperhatikannya sedang berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

Dengan senyum yang manis.

Dan, oh, Yoongi baru sadar kalau suara pria itu juga manis.

"Ah, anou…"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Jimin menggeser bangku disampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja, silahkan."

Yoongi berusaha menstabilkan suaranya, ia tiba-tiba menjadi gugup. Yoongi memperhatikan pria didepannya, badannya kecil (walaupun otot lengannya terlihat karena ia memakai kaus lengan pendek) dengan mata yang kecil. Sama dengan yang dijelaskan Hana tadi!

"Apa kau sedang menungguku?" Yoongi memecah keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sejak duduk tadi.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang menunggumu?"

Yoongi meringis, kenapa malah balik bertanya. "Tadi Hana bilang ada yang sedang menungguku, dan ciri-cirinya mirip denganmu. Ya, mungkin saja itu kau."

"Hana?" Jimin berpikir, "Oh, pelayan wanita tadi!"

Jantung Yoongi sedang berdebar keras saat ini, ia tidak menyangka bisa bertatapan langsung dengan orang yang diam-diam memperhatikannya, dan diam-diam ia perhatikan. Oh, astaga!

"Aku memang menunggumu."

"Ya?"

Jimin tersenyum, si manis Yoongi ini sedang melamun rupanya. Jimin berdehem, sedikit memajukan tubuhnya kedepan. "Aku memang sedang menunggumu, Min Yoongi. Dan perkenalkan aku Park Jimin."

Yoongi mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum menerima uluran tangan Jimin. "Well, kau sudah tahu namaku. Tapi, kenapa kau menungguku?"

Jimin tertawa renyah, suaranya menghanyutkan Yoongi yang sedang intens mendengarkannya. Lalu tidak sengaja Jimin melihat leher putih mulus milik Yoongi. Ya ampun! Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat leher yang sudah menggodanya ini. Dan Jimin baru menyadari kalau Yoongi hari ini memakai kaus yang belahan lehernya sangat panjang hingga hampir memperlihatkan dada mulusnya. Tapi Yoongi juga memakai luarannya dengan sebuah jaket kulit warna hitam.

Jimin menelan ludah.

Yoongi menatap bingung Jimin yang tiba-tiba terdiam sambil melihat lehernya. _Omaigat_! Lehernya! Yoongi segera mengancingkan _resleting_ jaketnya hingga ujung, hingga lehernya tertutup. Pikiran tentang Jimin yang menginginkan lehernya menghantui. Ia takut Jimin benar-benar akanmengambil lehernya.

Jimin tersadar dari kegiatan mari-melihat-leher-Yoongi ketika sang empu menutupi leher putihnya dengan jaket. Ia berdehem lagi (dan diam-diam menelan ludah lagi).

"Apa yang kau lihat Park Jimin?!" suara Yoongi agak meninggi, ia kesal dan juga marah. Dilihat seperti itu terasa seperti ia dilecehkan oleh pria didepannya. Jimin menyeringai kecil, bagaimana kalau bermain sebentar dengan si manis ini. Pasti menyenangkan.

Jimin menyilangkan kakinya lalu kedua tangannya ia tumpukan pada meja, matanya memandang tajam pada Yoongi. Dan membuat Yoongi harus menahan napsanya. "Kau ingin tahu apa yang aku lihat?"

Dari nada bicaranya, Yoongi tahu kalau Jimin pasti sedang menggodanya, apalagi melihat cara duduk Jimin yang seperti itu. Sekarang yang harus dilakukan Yoongi adalah bertahan atau balik menggoda. Dan Yoongi mengambil opsi kedua.

"Well, katakan padaku apa yang kau lihat." Yoongi menaruh tangan kanannya dibawah dagu, senyum manis dan tatapan nakal ia perlihatkan pada Jimin. Sementara Jimin tersedak ludahnya sendiri, beberapa saat yang lalu ia melihat Yoongi begitu histerisnya berteriak marah padanya. Kenapa sekarang ia malah ikut menggoda-goda? Tapi Jimin memilih untuk mengikuti permainan yang ia buat sendiri.

"Kau pintar sekali memilih pakaian saat musim panas seperti ini. Membuatku semakin _panas_"

Jimin menyeringai lagi, sedangkan Yoongi mencoba defensif. "Maaf, bukan maksudku membuatmu _panas_. Kau saja yang mudah _gerah_."

Jimin tertawa cukup keras, ternyata makhluk manis didepannya ini juga suka bersenang-senang. Jimin mengeluarkan kartu pengenalnya dan memberikan pada Yoongi. "Baiklah, mari kita buktikan apa kau memang _panas_ atau aku yang mudah _gerah_. Hubungi aku dinomor itu hari kamis besok."

Yoongi mengambil kartu itu lalu membaca tulisan disana. Yoongi bisa saja menolak penawaran atau bisa disebut tantangan dari Jimin, tapi ia sudah terlanjur ikut permainan, maka ia harus menyelesaikannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu nanti."

Jimin bangkit dan menghampiri Yoongi, ia berdiri dibelakang pria manis-nya dan sedikit merunduk. "Sampai jumpa hari kamis, manis." Lalu Jimin sengaja meniupkan udara dibelakang leher putih Yoongi, hingga membuat si empu merinding.

Yoongi masih bisa merasakan hangat dibelakang punggungnya bahkan ketika Jimin sudah pergi dari sana. Keberadaan Jimin sungguh sangat berpengaruh pada sistem syaraf ditubuhnya. Bulu kuduknya masih meremang dan pipi Yoongi sudah memerah sempurna.

Astaga, apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Menerima tantangan _ekstrim_ dari orang yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit lalu. Yoongi pasti sudah gila.

Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa menampik bahwa ia terpesona pada Jimin. Pada mata kecil lucu yang menatapnya penuh hasrat. Sekali lagi, seharusnya Yoongi marah karena tatapan itu seperti melecehkannya. Tapi Yoongi malah suka dan jatuh didalamnya. Dan Yoongi merasa bergairah. Ia ingin tenggelam dalam mata Jimin, bermain-main disana. Mencari rahasianya dan berbagi dengannya.

Yoongi sepenuhnya jatuh pada Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

Dan hal yang paling mengejutakan bagi Jimin adalah mendapat panggilan dari Yoongi bahkan sebelum matahri terbit hari kamis ini. Beberapa kali mengecek jam dan tanggal akhirnya Jimin menerima panggilan itu. Dengan tenang Jimin menjawab.

"Dimana aku harus menemuimu?"

Jimin menghela napas pelan, "Datanglah ke apartemenku. Akan kukirim alamatnya."

PIP.

Panggilannya diputus oleh Yoongi. Jimin masih menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah gelap. Baiklah, Yoongi sudah siap, berarti sekarang ia yang harus bersiap-siap..

.

.

.

Yoongi datang pada pukul Sembilan pagi, limapuluh menit setelah Jimin mengirimkan alamat apartemennya. Yoongi bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri kalau Jimin itu termasuk orang kaya. Dengan tinggal dikawasan distrik Gangnam dan apartemen yang ia tempati termasuk apartemen paling mahal yang ada di Gangnam.

Yoongi sempat ragu diawal, bagaimana jika Jimin hanya mempermainkannya? Jimin itu terlihat sekali seperti seorang _cassanova_ yang senang mengumbar gombalan pada setiap orang yang ia temui. Walaupun begitu Yoongi tetap naik _lift_ menuju kamar Jimin yang berada dilantai tiga. Yoongi berpikir mungkin Jimin takut ketinggian makanya ia memilih apartemen dilantai tiga.

Setelah keluar dari lift Yoongi langsung menemukan pintu bernomor 0313 yang merupakan nomor apartemen Jimin. Ia menarik napas lalu tangannya memencet bel yang ada disamping pintu.

"Siapa?"

Suara manis dari _intercom_ sedikit mengagetkan Yoongi. Ia berdehem sebelum menjawab. "Ini aku. Bisakah aku masuk?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tetapi pintu terbuka dan sosok Jimin muncul dari dalam dengan hanya menggunakan baju handuk berwarna gading. Rambutnya basah dan harum sabun mandi menyapa indra Yoongi. Seketika Yoongi merinding, harumnya sangat menyengat tetapi membuat darah Yoongi berdesir.

"Kau sudah datang. Masuklah." Yoongi menahan napas lagi melihat senyum lucu Jimin. Duh, kalau begini terus bisa-bisa Yoongi mati karena harus terus-terusan menahan napasnya. Jimin menggeser tubuhnya kesamping, membiarkan Yoongi masuk dan setelah itu menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

Yoongi masuk lebih dalam dan melihat-lihat. Ternyata walau termasuk apartemen mewah, tapi Yoongi masih bisa melihat barang-barang klasik diruang tengah apartemen ini. Dan setelah melihat lebih jauh Yoongi menyadari kalau apartemen ini didesain dengan sederhana. Membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman.

"Silahkan duduk."

Yoongi mengambil tempat diujung sofa, masih ragu untuk berdekatan dengan Jimin yang duduk disofa tunggal. Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat Yoongi yang masih _excited _dengan apartemennya. Kalau dilihat lagi ternyata Yoongi lebih manis dari yang Jimin kira. Apalagi dengan wajah gembira seperti ini. Jimin tidak sabar untuk menciumnya. Ups.

"Apa kau ingin minum?" Yoongi menoleh pada Jimin dan mengangguk. "Kau mau minum apa? Kopi, susu, jus atau… wine?"

Jimin dan Yoongi sama-sama menyeringai. "Kurasa, wine sedikit menarik." Yoongi menyeringai lebih lebar, "Baiklah. Wine."

Sementara Jimin sedang didapur menyiapkan minuman mereka, Yoongi sedikit merapikan penampilannya. Hari ini ia lagi-lagi memakai kaus yang belahan lehernya panjang. Sengaja ingin menggoda Jimin lagi. Tak lama Jimin datang dengan membawa dua gelas tinggi dan sebotol wine.

Jimin meletakkan gelas dan botol wine diatas meja dan ia mendudukan dirinya tepat disamping Yoongi. Tangan kirinya ia letakkan dibelakang sofa dan tangan lainnya menuangkan wine kedalam gelas. Yoongi hanya bisa diam sambil mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. Seluruh syarafnya seolah mati dan ia tidak bisa bergerak. Bahkan untuk menengok saja sulit sekali.

Jimin melancarkan aksi mengoda Yoongi lagi. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoongi dan berbisik disana. "Kenapa diam saja?" Yoongi tergagap, mulutnya terbuka dan tertutup. Ingin berbicara tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar.

Jimin menjauh dari Yoongi tetapi tangannya malah berpindah keatas bahu Yoongi. Tangan Jimin mulai menggoda; mengelus bahu Yoongi dengan kelembutan yang memabukan. Sementara si pemilik bahu hanya bisa menutup matanya; sedikit menikmati elusan tangan Jimin pada bahunya. Untuk sesaat Yoongi merasakan kenyamanan yang menjalar dari bahunya melewati kedua tangannya hingga seluruh tubuh. Yoongi suka sentuhan Jimin.

Yoongi tersentak ketika Jimin menarik bahunya mendekat, sehingga dadanya bertubrukan dengan dada Jimin. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali; berusaha memastikan kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpi.

"Kau wangi sekali, padahal aku yang baru saja mandi."

Yoongi merasa geli sekali ketika Jimin mengendus lehernya. Ia menggeliat perlahan setelahnya berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jimin. Tetapi Jimin tidak melepaskan Yoongi begitu saja. Jimin masih menciumi leher wangi Yoongi.

"Lehermu Yoongi, membuatku bergairah." Suara Jimin menjadi serak, Yoongi bisa merasakan desakan gairah yang tertahan. Yoongi pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan Jimin, tetapi ia masih bisa menahannya sementara.

"Jimin" Yoongi berlirih saat tangan Jimin mengelus permukaan kulit Yoongi dengan sangat lembut hingga membuat Yoongi merasa melayang. Sangat lembut dan menggairahkan.

"Min Yoongi,"

Jimin sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, ia membaringkan Yoongi disofa kemudian setengah menindihnya. Yoongi terkesiap dengan gerakan tiba-tiba dari Jimin, ia belum siap. Yoongi menahan dada Jimin yang terus saja merendah.

"Jimin, aku…aku…"

Jimin tersenyum menatap Yoongi, dimatanya Yoongi seperti seekor rusa yang takut dimangsa singa. Yoongi rusanya dan Jimin singanya. Telunjuk Jimin mendarat didepan bibir Yoongi mengisyaratkan lelaki itu untuk diam.

"Ini pertama bagimu?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Ini juga pertama untukku." Jimin tersenyum lagi, kemudian tangannya membelai poni Yoongi. "Walaupun ini pertama untuk kita, tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku ingin memilikimu Yoongi bahkan saat pertama kali kita bertemu."

Yoongi hanya diam dan memejamkan matanya merasakan napas hangat Jimin yang menerpa wajahnya. Suara Jimin begitu tulus dan sungguh-sungguh hingga membuat Yoongi meleleh. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini pada lelaki lain. Baru pada Jimin seorang.

Tangan Jimin mengangkat dagu Yoongi dan menyuruhnya untuk membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihat Yoongi saat membuka mata adalah pancaran ketulusan dari tatapan Jimin. Dan juga ada perasaan memuja yang amat sangat disana. Tanpa sadar tangan Yoongi terangkat dan membelai wajah Jimin. Halusnya tangan Yoongi membuat Jimin menggeram dan memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan memabukan dari Yoongi.

Jimin tidak bisa menahannya, ia mengambil tangan Yoongi yang masih berada diwajahnya kemudian dengan lembut ia mengecup bibir Yoongi. Bibir tipis tapi penuh itu terasa sangat manis, dan sangat pas saat bibir Jimin menempel diatasnya. Jimin menciumnya dengan sangat lembut dan memabukan.

Kemudian kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan yang masih lembut. Bibir Jimin menangkup penuh bibir Yoongi. Lidahnya dengan lihai menjilat permukaan lidah Yoongi kemudian mengetuk bibirnya.

Yoongi merasakan lidah Jimin mengetuk bibirnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya saat ini jadi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Kemudian Jimin berhenti melumat bibir Yoongi. Yoongi menatap bingung pada Jimin.

"Kau seharusnya membuka mulutmu, sayang."

Yoongi merona mendengar nada sensual dari Jimin. Ia mengangguk dengan menundukan wajahnya, "Maaf aku tidak tahu." Jimin terkekeh, ia kembali mengangkat dagu Yoongi. "Tidak apa, ini yang pertama bagimu. Aku bisa maklum."

Jimin kembali mencium Yoongi dengan tiba-tiba. Ketika lidah Jimin menjilat bibirnya, Yoongi dengan sukarela membuka mulutnya. Ia terkesiap saat lidah Jimin masuk begitu saja kedalam mulutnya. Semua ini adalah hal yang baru pertama kali Yoongi lakukan. Berciuman dengan begitu intens. Lidah Jimin menyapa semua yang ada dimulutnya, membelit lidah Yoongi dan mengusapnya.

Yoongi mengerang, dadanya bergemuruh kencang dan sesuatu dipusat tubuhnya menjadi keras. Yoongi merasa sangat basah.

Jimin menyudahi ciuman mereka dan terengah-engah. Ia begitu takjub dengan Yoongi, karena pria itu membuatnya ketagihan ingin mencicipi bibir itu lagi dan lagi. Pandangan Jimin menyapu tubuh Yoongi; putih, halus dan penuh keringat. Jimin tergoda untuk mencicipi rasa tubuh Yoongi, selain bibirnya. Ia membuka kaus Yoongi dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Yoongi merinding merasakan hawa dingin menerpa tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. Apa? Telanjang? Yoongi tersadar, ia melihat Jimin yang sedang menatap tubuhnya dengan begitu memuja (dan bergairah). Tangan Yoongi berusaha menutupi tubuhnya itu, ia malu sekali.

"Jangan ditutupi!" cegah Jimin. "Kau indah Yoongi. Aku sangat memujamu."

Gelenyar menyenangkan tercipta saat jari Jimin mengelus kulit Yoongi. Membuat darah Yoongi berdesir hebat dan dadanya bergemuruh. Jimin sangat lihai dalam menggoda Yoongi. "Jimin..."

Jimin merunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yoongi. Ia mengendus, menghirup dan mencium leher yang sangat menggoda itu. Yoongi menggeliat geli, tangannya bergerak menuju belakang kepala Jimin dan meremas rambutnya. Menyalurkan gairah yang tertahan dan menginginkan sesuatu yang bahkan Yoongi sendiri masih bingung.

"Jimin…aku…"

Jimin menyusuri hidungnya dikulit Yoongi dari leher, bahu hingga tulang selangka. Mengecup ringan dada Yoongi dan tangannya menggelitik pinggang Yoongi.

"Katakan sayang, katakan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku…tidak tahu. Jimin!"

Yoongi terkesiap saat tangan Jimin mengelus pusat gairahnya dari balik celananya. Rasanya seperti tersengat listrik dan kupu-kupu menggerayangi perutnya. Napas Yoongi memburu dan darahnya naik kekepala hingga ia merasa sangat pusing; tetapi sangat nikmat.

Kemudian Jimin berusaha melepas kancing celana Yoongi dan menurunkan _resleting_nya. Yoongi tidak tahu kenapa ia mengangkat pinggulnya saat Jimin berusaha menarik turun celananya. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya saja. Ketika celana itu sudah berada dipangkal kaki Yoongi barulah ia sadar. Tapi sudah terlambat untuk malu, karena Jimin sedang menatapnya dengan sangat bergairah. Dadanya naik turun dan matanya berkilat penuh dengan gairah yang membuncah.

"Yoongi, kau benar-benar…"

"Jimin,"

Jimin sudah tidak tahan lagi, kelakiannya sudah meminta untuk dibebaskan. Jimin membuka jubah mandinya dan langsung telanjang bulat begitu saja. Yoongi melotot melihat Jimin yang benar-benar telanjang didepannya. Dan sesuatu _yang keras_ itu membuat Yoongi berpikir kalau Jimin sudah sangat bergairah.

Yoongi memejamkan mata saat Jimin mengelus pahanya. Elusannya sangat lembut hingga Yoongi gila untuk meminta lebih dari sebuah elusan. Yoongi mengerang, berucap dengan tidak jelas karena nafsu dan napas yang tersengal. Kemudian tangan Jimin terus naik hingga berhenti dipaha bagian dalamnya.

"Oh, Jimin."

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan, sayang?"

Yoongi menggeleng. Jimin tidak menyerah, ia akan menunjukan apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Yoongi. Jimin merunduk menciumi dada Yoongi dan menciptakan banyak bukti cintanya disana. Yang bisa dilakukan Yoongi hanya mengerang dan mendesah, Yoongi merasa begitu hebat; ini pertama baginya tapi tubuhnya seolah sudah berpengalaman menerima sentuhan-sentuhan memabukan Jimin.

Bibir Jimin terus turun dari dada Yoongi menuju perut dan berhenti tepat didepan pusat diri Yoongi. Jimin menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana membuat tubuh Yoongi merinding. Setelah itu yang dirasakan Yoongi adalah sesuatu yang hangat menangkup kejantanannya. Yoongi ingin bangun dan melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Jimin tetapi ia sangat lemas.

Jimin terus menggoda pusat itu, menjilat dan menggigitnya. Rasanya sangat manis; keseluruhan tubuh Yoongi benar-benar manis.

Yoongi tersiksa dengan semua perlakuan Jimin. Dan ketika perutnya menegang seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sangat nikmat itu, Jimin berhenti. Yoongi mengerang sakit karena tidak bisa melepaskan hasratnya.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hidung Jimin mengendusi wajah Yoongi penuh kasih. Ya, Yoongi sudah menemukannya saat Jimin berhasil membuat dirinya ingin mengeluarkan pelepasan itu. Yoongi menginginkan Jimin; Jimin yang sesungguhnya. Ia ingin Jimin berada didalam dirinya, menyatu dengannya. Yoongi ingin Jimin mencintainya malam ini.

"Kau," jawab Yoongi dengan pelan.

"Apa sayang?" suara Jimin teredam karena ia sedang menciumin telinga Yoongi.

"Kau. Aku menginginkanmu Jimin!"

Jimin begitu jelas mendengar permintaan Yoongi. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan mentap Yoongi dengan tajam namun penuh dengan ketulusan. "Kau yang meminta sayang. Jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak mau berhenti. Bahkan jika kau memohon padaku untuk berhenti."

Yoongi tersenyum dan mencium bibir Jimin secepat kilat, "Kalau begitu jangan berhenti."

Jimin mengerang, ia membuka paha Yoongi pelan-pelan dan mengelusnya. "Buka dirimu sayang, dan terimalah aku."

Yoongi menjerit saat Jimin sudah masuk seluruhnya kedalam tubuhnya. Rasanya sangat sakit dan juga nikmat. Jimin membiarkan Yoongi untuk terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya saat tubuh Yoongi menerimanya. Sangat ketat dan juga kencang; nikmat sekali.

Yoongi menggoyangkan pinggulnya, mengirim pesan pada Jimin bahwa ia sudah siap. Yoongi sepenuhnya siap untuk dicintai Jimin sepanjang malam. Ia akan menyanyikan lagu terindah yang pernah didengar Jimin. Dan juga Yoongi siap untuk dimiliki Jimin, seutuhnya.

Selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat membuka mata Yoongi menyadari ini menjelang malam. Langit jingga terlihat dari jendela kamar Jimin. Kamar Jimin. Pipi Yoongi memerah mengingat kegiatan panas yang ia dan Jimin lakukan tadi pagi hingga siang hari. Jimin begitu gagah saat mengagahi dirinya, walau disana ada kelembutan dan juga ketulusan.

Hati Yoongi menghangat mengingat ia sudah memiliki dan dimiliki Jimin seutuhnya. Oh, astaga! Mereka baru kenal kemarin dan sudah melakukan hal yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih. Tapi Yoongi tidak menyesal sama sekali karena Yoongi sudah menyukai Jimin dari awal. Dan dengan semua yang mereka lakukan tadi membuatnya mencintai Jimin.

Park Jimin yang sangat gagah.

Yoongi merasakan pergerakan dari ranjang disampingnya. Ia berbalik dan menemukan Jimin menatapnya. Yoongi tersenyum lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada Jimin. Tangan Jimin merengkuh Yoongi dengan sangat erat dan mengelus punggungnya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" suara sensual Jimin membuat Yoongi merinding.

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia." Yoongi tidak berbohong, ia sangat bahagia dan juga mencintai Jimin.

"Aku juga. Oh, Min Yoongi, kau membuatku gila."

Yoongi terkekeh, Jimin terus megatakan hal yang sama saat mereka bercinta tadi. Tapi satu hal yang membuat Yoongi cemas hingga sekarang; perasaan Jimin untuknya. Yoongi tidak tahu apa tubuhnya saja yang membuat Jimin tergila-gila, karena dia sangat ingin mendengar Jimin mengatakan cinta padanya.

"Aku mencintaimu,"

Tubuh Yoongi menegang, apa ini? Apa ia hanya berhalusinasi mendengar pengakuan cinta Jimin. Sepertinya Jimin menyadari ketegangan tubuh Yoongi, jadi ia meregangkan pelukannya dan mengangkat dagu Yoongi untuk menatapnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Min Yoongi."

Mata Yoongi berkaca-kaca mendengar pengakuan itu. inilah yang ditunggunya; Jimin mengatakan cinta padanya. Yoongi kembali memeluk Jimin, "Aku…aku juga mencintaimu, Park Jimin."

Jimin terkekeh dan menciumi rambut Yoongi. Sejak awal pria manis ini sudah menyita perhatiannya. Membuatnya penasaran dan ingin mengenal lebih dalam. Dan saat mereka berbicara untuk pertama kalinya saat itulah Jimin menyadari bahwa ia menyukai Yoongi. Ketika Jimin mencium Yoongi, ia tahu bahwa dirinya sudah sepenuhnya menginginkan Yoongi.

Dan klimaksnya saat Jimin berada dalam tubuh Yoongi, ia mengingkan Yoongi untuk menjadi miliknya. Seutuhnya miliknya. Jimin sudah jatuh pada pesona dan kelembutan Yoongi. Jimin akan gila kalau ia sampai tidak bisa memiliki Yoongi. Tapi tidak, karena Yoongi juga mencintainya; Yoongi menginginkan dirinya sebagaimana ia sangat menginginkan Yoongi.

Jimin berjanji akan sepenuhnya mencintai, mengasihi dan menyayangi Yoongi semampunya. Sehingga ia tidak akan bisa lagi merasakan cinta selain cintanya pada Yoongi.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

Yoongi membuka tutup panci dan mengaduk sayur yang sedang masak didalamnya. Sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam dan mereka (Yoongi dan Jimin) baru saja keluar kamar. Jimin sedang mandi saat ini dan Yoongi memutuskan untuk membuat makan malam; mengingat mereka belum makan apa-apa sejak pagi karena sibuk dengan urusan gairah mereka.

Pipi Yoongi memanas lagi megingat pengalaman pertamanya dengan Jimin. Ya ampun, bahkan sampai saat ini Yoongi masih bisa merasakan sisa-sisa kelembutan Jimin dalam tubuhnya. Yoongi pasti sudah gila.

Kemudia Yoongi berjengit kaget saat sepasng lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya. Harum Jimin menyapa indra penciuman Yoongi. "Kau sedang memasak?" tanya Jimin diantara leher dan bahunya.

"Ya," Yoongi berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar serak.

"Hemm, tapi aku tidak mau makan."

Yoongi menyerngit lalu membalikan badannya menghadap Jimin. "Kau tidak mau makan ini?"

Jimin menggeleng,

"Lalu kau ingin makan apa?"

Senyum misterius tercipta diwajah Jimin, Yoongi mundur sedikit melihat perubahan wajah Jimin.

"Aku…ingin _memakanmu_."

"Jimin!"

Lalu yang terdengar selanjutnya adalah nyanyian-nyanyian indah yang akan Yoongi gumamkan lagi untuk Jimin.

.

.

.


End file.
